


Peaches

by orphan_account



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, George continues to live his best life, M/M, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An officer's uniform was a swell look on Lip, really showed him off. That being said, George had no complaints when he stepped out of the bathroom in just his undershirt and a clean pair of skivvies.





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> This is a soft Part.2 of 'sun soakin' in the shade', you don't have to read it to understand what's going on here but it might help. You do you.
> 
> (Did I forget a summary? You bet I did.)  
>  

 

 

 

 Four years. That was how long they, the survivors - had known one another. Even most of the officers were as familiar as friends, but they were still officers. So when Winters opened up the officers billet, the fancy hotel at the top of the lake, to celebrate the end of the war the enlisted men had been hesitant at first.

 

 That awkwardness didn't last very long. What with Lip still being one of them - well deserved bars or no - and Harry and Buck being...well, Harry and Buck, they didn't waste their time getting the party in full swing.

 

 Someone was playing the slightly out of tune baby grandpiano in the corner of the room. The songs had been new when they were last in England, and the boys gathered around it for a sing-song were doing a passable job of it. They'd tried to drag George over, Perconte on the brink of literally pulling him off his seat before Johnny had picked him up to get him out of the way of the bar. The two were bickering good naturally a few paces away now, Bull pretending to referee while really just egging them on, grinning around his cigar.

 

 On any other day George would've gone over and joined in, caused some chaos and made some bets. Instead he leaned more heavily on the bar and stared down into his untouched drink.

 

 The war was over. All the war, not just over here. They all got to go home. Eventually. Unless their train derailed or troop transport sunk.

 

 He sat up and turned on his stool, one hand still on his drink as he surveyed the room. There were plenty of Austrian Fraulein's about; Tab had a few hanging off him and Babe was taking turns to jitterbug with every girl there it seemed. He should go up to one, use his most charming smile and smattering of German and, if she was willing, go and get rid of this itch under his skin.

 

 He couldn't quite make himself do it. He didn't feel like putting on a beaming smile and making someone laugh. He'd spent the whole war doing that, making an effort to be cheerful and bright, and he didn't feel up to it right now.

 

 Two guys in particular, who'd been shadowing one another for the last two hours, had really been putting George off his game.

 

 He let his eyes move over the whole bar before settling on them, not missing the hand Speirs had on Lip’s wrist as he leant in close to speak to him. George snorted, the room wasn't all that loud.

 

 He turned back to prop up the bar, considering his drink but still not touching it. He knew the offer they'd made had been serious, neither of them were men to make promises lightly, but that had all been while the world was still at war. It had barely been over a day ans yet the world already felt very different.

 

 George looked over again and saw that they had gone. He sighed to himself, digging through his pockets for a cigarette. He'd missed his chance, such as it was. Lip would have let him down gently, pretended that George was drunk so he could make like he didn't remember and could keep on looking him in the eye. Speirs...well, who knew what he would've done.  George tucked a cigarette between his lips and started the search for his lighter. Speirs had ended up being not what they had expected, in fact he was a bit of an enigma. How much of that had to do with their preconceptions, or with how close he was with Lip, George wouldn't like to say. But, he thought with a smile, Lip did have that effect on people.

 

 A presence appearing next to George didn't bother him, but the low voice suddenly speaking in his ear did make him jump. “Come with me, Luz,” George blinked up at Speirs who tilted his head, speaking clearing like George was being an idiot. “You're not that subtle, come on.”

 

 He didn't take George’s arm and march him from the room but it felt like it was a close run thing. He didn't put up much of a struggle, finally digging out his lighter as he followed Speirs up the staircase.

 

“Smoke?” he offered.

 

“No. Thank you.”

 

 George shrugged to himself as he lit up, having a good look at Speirs’ ass as he took a long drag.

 

 He followed Speirs up another flight and then along the left hand corridor, George unsurprised when Speirs opened the door of one of the fancy suites and ushered him inside - of course Speirs would manage to squirrel one of those for himself.

 

 He put his cigarette out on the ashtray by the bed as he had a look around. The room was real nice, George felt like his feet were sinking into the carpet it was so plush, if a little untidy; what with the fluffy towel thrown on the mattress where someone had left the sheets pushed back, the pile of silverware on the dresser, and a half stripped Thompson laid out on the table by the balcony.

 

 An officer's uniform was a swell look on Lip, really showed him off. That being said, George had no complaints when he stepped out of the bathroom in just his undershirt and a clean pair of skivvies.

 

“Hey George."

 

“Hi Lip," he said, standing there watching Lip fold his pants. Speirs gave him a gentle shove, giving George a pointed look when he glanced back at him as he rounded the bed to go up to Lip.

 

"How are you doing?”

 

George shrugged. “No-ones gonna shoot at me anymore so I can't complain.”

 

  Lip smiled that sweet, indulgent smile he always had for George and he grinned right back, that itch under his skin easing.

 

“You can kiss him if you want”, Speirs said from somewhere behind them. George started, feeling himself get a little flustered when the words sunk in. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was just that he didn't think he'd been making it quite so obvious how much he'd like to.

 

 Lip shook his head, slanting a look over George's head. “Oh, can he now?”

 

“Well….I mean if- if thats…” Speirs fumbled which was so unlike him George almost turned around just to say he'd seen it. Almost.

 

 Lip smiled, brighter than the one he had for George but that's how it should be, he supposed. Speirs sighed, muttering something that made Lip laugh. George stepped closer, grabbing him by his undershirt to tug him in for a kiss.

 

 It was a bit awkward at first. George had pulled Lip in a bit harder than he meant, surprised him too probably. They got it worked out though, kissing softly until George slipped his hands under Lip's shirt to dig his fingers into his waist and had Lip moaning softly into his mouth.

 

“Well,” George hummed softly, pulling back to smile at him, “How about that?” He flexed his fingers again, going easily when Lip dragged him in for another kiss.

 

 George licked into Lip’s mouth, reaching up to cup his face as fingers touched his shoulder. Speirs trailed them lightly down George's arm as he moved around them, he touch more than George expected from him and he jerked away in surprise. He watched Speirs step behind Lip, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck as he dragging his hips back against him. Lip was breathing steadily, swallowing as Speirs reached down to smooth his hand over his inner thigh, George catching a glimpse of the pink line of the scar there.

 

 George didn’t take his eyes off them as he shrugged off his jacket and dragged his shirt over his head, pressing up against Lip’s front when he kissed him again. He liked kissing Lip, he was good at it, mouth soft and giving, teeth nipping at George's bottom lip just hard enough to make his dick twitch.

 

 Speaking of, last time he didn't get to touch all that much. And George liked to touch.

 

 Lip’s breath caught when he did just that, cupping him through his skivvies. George kissed his chin as Lip pressed back against Speirs, gripping the wrist of the hand still groping his thigh. “You don't have to…”

 

“Touch your dick?” George asked as he kissed the line of his collarbone. “You know me better than that Lip.”

 

 Lip smiled. “I do”, gasping when George tightened his hold on him.

 

“Well this is all very sweet”, Speirs drawled, batting George's hand out of the way before shoving Lip’s skivvies down, dropping to his knees behind him.

 

 Lip started, trying to turn around but Speirs held him fast by his hips. “Ron!”

 

“George is a man of the world, sweetheart,” Speirs peered around his hip to look at George. “From the way he looks at you I’m sure it’s nothing he hasn't thought of before.”

 

 Lip gave Speirs' head a gentle shove which did nothing to get that smug, heated look off his face. He turned back to George who was stunned, frankly, half transfixed by the blush spreading down under the neckline of Lip’s undershirt, feeling his dick throb in his pants. “I’m not gonna argue with the Captain”, he grinned, unable to help himself, “ _Sweetheart_.”

 

 Lip levelled a look at him that was as dirty as he was capable of. “Shut up, George.”

 

“Shutting up”, George said, reaching out to get his hand back on Lip’s dick. He let himself be pulled in by his belt-loops, Lip tugging his pants open and shoving a hand into his skivvies. They gasped against one another's mouths more than kissed, George gripping Lip’s bicep hard enough to bruise when he started to moan at whatever Speirs was getting up to behind him.

 

George was very, very close to going off, hips jerking into Lip’s hand, burying his face in his neck to try and muffle his cursing. Then, suddenly, Lip was staggering back, hand stilling on George’s dick. He let out a whine, bereft and desperate, trying to pull Lip back into him. He barely had time to notice Speirs heading into the bathroom before Lip dropped to his knees, shoving George’s pants and skivvies down as he took him into his mouth.

 

“Oh fuck”, George hissed, gripping Lip’s shoulders as he came with a shudder almost immediately, rocking into Lip’s mouth at his gentle encouragement. He pressed his thumbs into the line of Lip’s collarbone when he let his dick slip from his mouth, Lip running soothing hands over his thighs as he caught his breath.

 

 “I’m okay”, he reassured when Lip squeezed his hip, letting him go so he could reach for the bin and spit into it. “Feel like I should’a taken my boots off before that.”

 

“Your boots?”

 

 “I dunno”, he trailed a finger along the scar on Lip's cheek. “Taking your boots off feels more respectful.”

 

 Lip ducked in to kiss his hipbone before standing. “You’re a good man, George.”

 

 He’d be lying if he said he didn’t preen a little at that, pressing a kiss to Lip’s shoulder when he caught George doing just that and smiled at him.

 

 Speirs appeared at Lip’s side, approach as silent as always, wrapping an arm around Lip’s waist as he nuzzled him in for a languid, lingering kiss that made George feel hot all over. He began steering Lip over to the bed, stealing small kisses as he went, reaching out to grab George by the back of his shirt to pull him along with them.

 

 George got unceremoniously shoved down onto the mattress. He huffed as he pushed himself up so he could tug his boots off, chucking each one into the corner of the room as he got them off.

 

 He sat up against the headboard, wiggling out of his pants as he watched them kiss at the end of the bed. It didn't make much sense but he'd feel more awkward watching a sweet kiss full of affection than the opened mouth, forceful one they were sharing right now. Speirs had Lip’s face cupped in his hands, thumb’s pressing possessively just under the hinge of his jaw when he Lip wasn’t dragging his uniform off him.

 

 The bed dipped when Speirs tipped Lip back onto it. He crawled over Lip as he shifted up the bed, pressing kisses to his stomach when he pushed his undershirt up his chest. Speirs nuzzled the dip beneath his ribs, scraping his teeth against a nipple to force a gentle, gasping sound out of him. George watched as Speirs went to pay attention to the other side of his chest, Lip almost squirming under him as he made choked off sounds that had George feeling hot all over.

 

 Speirs pulled the undershirt over Lip’s head, casting it off the bed when his attention snapped onto George. He looked like he was either about to kiss him or eat him whole, green eyes dark with a want that pinned George to the spot. He swallowed, his dick twitching into life again as those eyes dragged over him. He didn't know how Lip could get anything done if he got looked like that every day. Lip trailed a hand up Speirs' back and his eyes flicked back down to Lip like some kind of big cat about to pounce, ducking to kiss him.

 

 George watched them rut against one another, the smooth muscle of Speirs back undulating with ease roll of his hips, skin glistening with sweat, their long legs tangling together. He was almost hard again, idly touching himself because, well, why not, when Speirs moved to mouth and bite at Lip’s shoulders.

 

 A hitched moan escaped him, George seeing a shudder run through Lip and he pushed pushed himself down the bed. He curled a hand over Lip’s head as he bent to kiss him, Lip making a pleased noise against his lips, running a strong hand over George's arm and tugging him closer. He kissed Lip until a hand stroking over his thigh caught George's attention. He pulled away to breathe before pecking Lip on the mouth again, it turning into another kiss before the exploring hand squeezed the muscle of his thigh.

 

 George turned towards Speirs who was sat up on his heels, watching them with a considering look on his face. Lip trailed his fingers over George's shoulder blades and he shuddered, wondering if it was his turn to get on his knees between them.

 

“We talked about it. This.” Speirs said, soundly a little breathless. “And I can't let you fuck him George,” he glanced down at Lip, smoothing a hand around from his flank to squeeze his ass. “But we're both okay if you want to... touch him.”

 

 George stared, looking down at Lip who's expression was open and gentle. “Just so you know that you can. If you want to.”

 

 To his credit George did take a moment to check if he did want to, not simply jumping in because his dick was hard. It was more intimate than having your dick sucked. A friendship could survive that, George knew that from experience, but this? Lip touched the swell of his bicep, lying patiently as he let George think it through. He'd already seen Lip getting fucked and that hadn't made it weird. If he could still sit and laugh with him after that they'd survive this. If Lip didn't think their friendship could take it then Speirs would never had made that offer.

 

 And he really didn't want to waist a chance to repay Lip for the care he always showed the boy.

 

 He ducked down to kiss the scar on Lip’s cheek, slipping a hand between his legs to press against the skin behind his balls. “What'd they always say at Toccoa? A paratrooper should always seize his chances.”

 

“Christ,” Lip muttered as Speirs shoved a tin of Vaseline at George. “And you're the one with the moves.”

 

“Hey!” George protested as he slicked up his fingers. “Don't tell me you weren't even a little bit charmed by that!” Lip made an unsure humming noise but George caught the smile bright in his eyes. “I can always do my Gregory Peck if you want?"

 

“No,” Lip said firmly, reaching for a pillow to shove under his hips. George didn't have much of a comeback for that, or for the amused look he caught on Speirs face when he glanced at him.

 

 Lip’s fingers tangled into George’s hair when he bend to kiss him, stroking down the crease of his groin and between his cheeks. He was lose already from Speirs’ mouth being on him, just enough give for George to press two fingers in right away if he’d wanted. But he didn’t, rubbing the pads of his fingers over his hole until he felt Lip make a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

 

 George couldn’t help pulling away to shoot Speirs - who was laid out on Lip’s other side like a classy nude statue in one of those art galleries, touching himself lazily as he watched them - a look. Speirs didn’t even have the grace to look smug about the lovely, tight ass George’s fingers were sinking into. His eyes were fixed on Lip’s face as a twist of George's fingers had him let out these soft little gasps that were going to stay with George for a good long while.

 

 He had to give up on kissing Lip so he could move down his body to get a better angle for his fingers, leaving marks that wouldn't last over every bit of him he could reach. “ _Oh Shit_. Yes. George,” Lip moaned, pushing back on his fingers, whining when he stopped fucking him with them. George had to pause and take a breath, letting his forehead brush Lips stomach as his dick throbbed between his legs.

 

“Is three fingers enough?”

 

 Lip tensed around him, legs slipping on the bed as he squeezed George's shoulders. “Yes.”

 

 George looked up as Lip gently pushed his hair off his forehead and found dark eyes watching him. “George?” he asked breathlessly and it went right through him, George biting his lip against a moan as he started to palm at his dick. “Okay,” Lip muttered to himself, swallowing as he pushed down on George's fingers. “That's real nice George”, he said softly, blushing brightly as George got his knees under him so he could jack himself off properly. “Touch - touching...making me feel so good. Opening me up so well, George.”

 

 George had to pull his fingers out to brace himself on Lip’s thigh, hips jerking as he rocked into his fist. “That's it George”, Lip said even more gently than before and he couldn't help but moan.

 

 “Come here”, Lip murmured quietly, shifting his leg so they were both on one side of George's knees, turning his hips and bending his knees so George could slip between his thighs. “That's it. That's good George.”

 

 Lip’s thighs were strong, the skin soft and warm, the way slicked with precum and Vaseline as George fucked between them a little gracelessly. Even though he was too far gone to care about Speirs looking on he did care about Lip. He was a man who George loved and respected, was one of his greatest friends ( a friend George wanted to fuck but that wasn't that odd for him) - he didn't want him to feel like George was just using him to get off. He braced a hand on the mattress, pressing kisses to the dip below Lip's collarbone as he got a hand on his cock. His movements were uncoordinated as he jerked him off, but the way Lip was saying, “ _Come on Georgie, that's it. Come on_ ”, all breathless like, made George think he wasn't all that put off.

 

“Fuck. _Fuck,_ ” George moaned as he came with a bone deep shudder, shaking with overstimulation when fingernails scraped gently down his back. “ _Christ, Lip_.”

 

 “That's it George. That's it.” Lip said softly as he eased George down onto the mattress. He went almost boneless - it'd been a good while since he'd gotten any - and cumming twice in the space of an hour really took it out of him.

 

 He lay there half dazed, watching Speirs wipe his cum off Lip’s thighs before moving between them, hitching his legs up to wrap around his waist as he pressed into him. They moved well together, George thought thought his post orgasmic haze. Speirs fucked with the same lithe grace he did everything, would have been dominating if he wasn't touching Lip softly, kissing his face at every moan the thrust of his hips punched out of him.

 

 George rested his fingers on Lip’s wrist, smiling when he turned his hand so George could fit their palms together. He flopped forward enough to nuzzle the smooth skin of Lip’s bicep, testing the muscle there with his teeth. Lip jerked, legs tensing around Speirs when George worked his free hand down to run over the raised scar on his inner thigh, feeling very proud of himself when Speirs swore and grabbed at the headboard. “Goddamn…”

 

“That's it boys,” George muttered, kissing the ball of Lip’s shoulder as he wrapped a hand around his dick and began lazily jerking him off. It wasn't a bad place to be, laying here and looking up at Speirs’ flushed, handsome face. A curl of dark hair had fallen across his forehead, eyes dark and intent on Lip who had his head turned into the pillow. George was too done in to get hard again even if he wanted to, so he laid back and enjoyed the view.

 

 Speirs came first with a grunt, pressing in deep and making Lip gasp, pulling Speirs down to kiss him as he rode it out in him. George found fingers tangling with his on Lip’s cock, letting himself be dragged into whatever rhythm Speirs wanted as they both jacked him off.

 

Goddamn, but they made the nicest sounds. Not that George had long to bask in them, feeling himself dropping off into a doze as Speirs staggered up from the bed.

 

 He watched through his drooping eyes as Speirs bent to kiss Lip, murmuring something soft to him, taking a trip to the bin and back to kiss him again before heading off to the bathroom. He was almost asleep when a warm, wet towel passed over him, going easily when gentle hands shifted him around. He slipped off to sleep to a kiss presses into his hair, the same gentle hand running soothingly down his side.

 

 

 

  He woke up gradually, feeling content down to his toes. He shifted his head on the pillow and smiled to himself when he realised whose broad, strong chest his hand was resting against. He tipped his head to brush his nose against Lip’s throat, breathing in the comforting smell of him.

 

 Eventually, urged on by his bladder, George pulled himself away from Lip’s warmth, sitting a moment to let the sleepy haze clear out of head. He looked over Speirs spooned in tightly behind Lip, hand resting protectively on Lip’s stomach while the other was curled over his head, before going to pee.

 

He stepped quietly out of the bathroom, feeling marginally more awake as he started to pick up clothes. George was looking around in search of his socks when he felt a familiar prickle that meant he was being watched. He glanced over to the bed to find Lip looking at him.

 

“Come here.”

 

“I really should…”

 

“You have somewhere better to be?”

 

“Listen. I like you a lot but I don't want this to become a thing…”

 

“You think he'd let you within a yard of me if he thought either of us did?” Lip said fondly, threading his fingers through Speirs’ hand on his stomach.

 

 George paused, feeling a swell of protectiveness as he looking over Speirs. He was a big guy, bigger than he looked, and dangerous. But, after over a year of constant war, so was George. “He's not, you know...not that I think you'd allow that but…”

 

“No. I wouldn't,” Lip held out a hand towards George who took it. “It’s harmless, and comes from a good place.”

 

“Guy who steals every shiny thing in sight, makes sense that he likes to keep things close,” George said as he laid back down facing Lip.

 

“Careful George, that was almost a compliment,” Lip said quietly, smile sleepy and soft when George lays his hand on Lip’s waist next to Speirs arm.

 

“Paying you compliments all this time and you only just noticed,” George said as he settled in to sleep again, smiling when Lip huffed a laugh. “I'm insulted.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ pt.2


End file.
